


Friends are There for Your Sexuality Crisis

by Seasnake



Series: Miraculous Shorts [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: This was originally part of my Gay Remixes but I decided to post it separate. It's just a cute little piece about Chloe crushing on Ladybug and Adrien being a good friend.





	Friends are There for Your Sexuality Crisis

(How u know u gay?) Adrien double checked that the text was from Chloe. It was, he tried not to get offended by her complete lack of social skills.

 

(Not gay, bi)

 

(Same difference) Not at all but this was Chloe so he’d let it slide.

 

(Knew I liked girls, realized I felt same way about boys)

 

(That it?)

 

(u want a lightning bolt or something?)

 

(IDK) Adrien waited a second longer but there were no complaints about his sarcasm, uncharacteristic of Chloe. He texted her back when nothing was forthcoming.

 

(Y?)

 

(What does ‘like’ mean?)

 

(Chloe, if you haven’t had sex-ed I’m not telling you about it)

 

(I know that!) (Just…) (If u like someone does that mean u want to do sex stuff)

 

This was starting to sound less like Chloe’s usual nonsense and more like a genuine sexuality crisis. Adrien exited messenger and called her.

 

“What?”

 

“Hi Chloe, are you alright?”

 

“Maybe I would be if you were helpful.”

 

“I can’t tell what you thinking or feeling, Chloe.”

 

“Ugh, fine! Here’s the thing: I want to marry you but I don’t think I want to have sex with you.” He didn’t know how to respond to that. “And…I really want to make out with Ladybug.”

 

“Um…because you think of me as a brother or because I’m a boy?”

 

“I said I want to marry you! Don’t think of you as a brother.”

 

Adrien was feeling a bit confused. "Then why do you want to marry me?"

 

"Duh, because you're nice and sweet, and I like hanging out with you. I could probably kiss you but anything more than that...ew no way."

 

"I've always thought of you as a sister, anyway. Would you marry Sabrina?"

 

"She's, like, my only girl friend and kinda lame, no way. Ladybug, I'd totally marry. I'd divorce you to marry her."

 

“Okay, it sounds like you might be gay.”

 

“Ugh…I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh, grow up Anikins, Daddy’s only pro-gay to get the votes. He’ll loose his mind if he hears I want to date Ladybug instead of Chat Noir.”

 

            Adrien hadn’t thought of that. Gay models weren’t a big deal these days so his image was fine and the brand was all Father cared about. If anything Father would be annoyed that Adrien was dating anyone and no longer the single teenage heartthrob. Heck, being bi meant a bigger market. Father might be thrilled if Adrien came out. Actually, that was an idea.

 

“Hey, Chloe, do you want to come out together?”

 

“What?”

 

“Not now, I mean, if you ever want to come out we could do it together. My father would probably do a photospread of the bi model and the lesbian heiress. If you want, that seems like something you would like.” He got less sure as she remained silent.

 

“You haven’t come out yet?”

 

“Just to the class. They’ve been great about keeping it off social media. But It’s going to end up online sooner or later, right?” He wasn’t super sure of this himself.

 

“Uh huh…I’m hanging up on you, I gotta look up if I’m gay or lesbian.”

 

“Okay, talk to Sabrina…” and she’s gone. A minute later his messenger lit up with notifications as she found LGBT lifestyle sites and an AfterEllen forum. Well, she was back to her normal self. Hopefully she’d talk to Sabrina, Adrien couldn’t imagine docile Sabrina being anything but cool about this.


End file.
